(Aokise) Jealous Mother
by SweetIchigoDaisuki
Summary: Sometime in the future, where gay marriage is supported in Japan and technology has advanced enough that it is possible for males to give birth. Here, we look into a small part of one particular family of 3's daily lives...


(For Ohbirds' competition!)

* * *

Author: jinruinosaikyo tumblr

Title: Jealous Ryouta-kaasan

Characters: Aomine, Kise, and their child

Rating:

* * *

Year 2035... the world has evolved into a place where males can give birth as well. Naturally, gay marriage were popular and widely supported.

In a certain household in Japan lives a very happy family of 3 males. One of them was a tanned, blue haired tall man; another a blonde man who appeared shorter, along with the face of a model, and a little boy whose looks took after the blonde.

"Ryou! Get over here!" Ryota pouted at the young boy and Daiki who were cuddling in the chilly November while awaiting dinner which was being cooked by Ryouta. He hated to admit it, but he was totally jealous over his own four year old son.

_Why do I have to look so charming...~~~!_ For once, Ryota was cursing his charmed face he took much pride in.

"C'mon, Ryota. Don't be a spoilsports over your own son! Doesn't he look cute like this?" Daiki pinched both the boy's cheeks adoringly, making Ryouta even more heated up than he already was.

"~~~ _Whatever_! Daicchi's a _**baka**_!" with exaggerated tears brimming out of his eye, Ryota threw down the kitchen spoon he filled with tonight's hot pot to let Daiki test-taste, and ran out of the house.

"Ah..." Daiki sighed as the door slammed shut, scratching his head. "Oh well, guess it's just us for dinner, huh, Ryou?"

"How about mama?" Ryou tilted his head curiously in reply. Daiki only sighed in reply, scratching his head as the hotpot boiled on in the kitchen...

* * *

"Daicchi's an _idiot! _Idiot, idiot, idiot!" Ryota sobbed on, not caring that he was wearing a singlet, with only a pink apron with a huge bunnie cartoon drew by Ryou to cover his half naked chest on Japanese streets where literally everyone recognised him as Kise... no, _Aomine_ Ryota, the model.

"Isn't that _the_ Aomine Ryota?"

"Ohmygosh, you're right! He's the super famous model that married a guy from his middle school basketball team, Aomine Daiki, right?"

"Yeah, I've heard about that too! Apparently, they were the strongest basketball team back then and was the team that begun the tradition of the _Generation of Miracles_! Such a cute relationship! If only I was a guy too..."

Ryota flinched at the remarks coming from all sorts of people, from a perverted looking old man to squealing school girls, finally realising the pitiful sight he was in. _He didn't even come after me..._

It was something that had become common. Him getting jealous over his own son, that is. Even Daiki was beginning to ignore this "silly act", as he called it. Recalling what happened just a few minutes ago, he sniffled.

"Achoo!" he sneezed after walking a few more steps, feeling the chilly wind. _He _should be one cuddling with Daiki now, not that little midget...

"Stupid Daicchi. _Baka_..." each time he brought himself forward, Ryota felt the color drain from his face slowly. It was making him dizzy, and his sight begun to get fuzzy. "...cchi..." his eyes finally gave in and fluttered shut, his body collapsing onto the ground. The last thing he remembered hearing was the sound of an ambulance accompanied by sounds of a dozen people buzzing around him.

* * *

"Ryota! Oi!" Ryota felt large, warm hands patting his cheeks lightly. Slowly, his eyes opened and adjusted to the bright light, revealing a worried face belonging to Daiki.

"Daicchi...?" Ryota felt the rush of emotions from last night and turned the other side, refusing to face Daiki directly.

_...Now that I think about it, where am I? _His pupil scanned and took in whatever information he could without having the need to move his head. Seeing the nurses passing by and people all dressed similarly including himself, Kise finally realised.

"**!?**" he shot up almost immediately, causing blood to rush to his head and bringing back the dizziness from earlier. _Why am I...?_

Ryota's hands slipped from the silky material of the bed, and he fell into Daiki's arms. "Oi, watch it!"

Somewhat embarrassed, Ryota pushed himself away from Daiki. _Wait, what the hell am I even blushing for? I'm a grown up man, loved by all the women in Japan!_

"W-where's Ryou?" Ryota narrowed his eyes cautiously, still avoiding Daiki's eyes, but taking side-peeks at his profile occasionally.

"Hah? You can't possibly _still _be mad, can you? I've already sent him to kindergarten. You slept for a full 9 hours, you know? Do you have any idea how worried I was when you didn't return last night but received a call from the hospital instead? _Stop being so bloody selfish every single time, Ryota!_"

The last line stabbed into Ryota's heart, making him jump. He didn't expect Daiki to be so mad... This time, truly painful tears dripped down his cheeks, shocking Daiki.

"No, ah, that's not what I meant..."

Ryota looked down to hide this shameful look of his. The last time he ever cried for real was when they finally confessed to each other when they were 21.

"~~~ Dammit!" Daiki finally decided to pull Ryota into a tight hug. "I'm not repeating this, so listen up, okay? I love Ryou. He's _our _kid, you hear? _Ours_. Isn't it natural that I'll love him? I have to make up for the time we lost during high school, you know...

And don't you dare forget that I love you too, you shithead. I don't want to go through that embarrassing confession thing we did again, alright? Aren't you two from the same blood anyway?"

Pausing for just a mild second, Daiki added on to his earlier words, blushing as well, "Bloody hell, Ryota! Why don't you just get it into your thick skull that I love you so goddamned much already?"

Ryota squeezed his eyes shut and the warm tears carrying happiness fall from his cheeks freely. _I love you too, Daicchi!_

Somewhere in his heart, Ryota decided to tell his cute son he loved him later too. That's what a family should do, right?

But now, he needs a break... He _is _in 'heat', after all!

* * *

Wow what a lame pun I made at the end there \u/ Entering ohbirds' aokise contest in hope of winning _anything_ /u/

(And whoops there guess what happened to the hotpot last night guys?)


End file.
